Tears of Yesterday
by NickyM96
Summary: [JOR/MPOR/JMPR/Angst] Jarod finds Miss Parker in a situation that brings back painful memories from the past for them both.


Title - Tears of Yesterday I  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Keywords - JOR/MPOR/JMPR/Angst  
Spoilers - Fourth season finale  
Summary: Jarod finds Miss Parker in a situation that brings back   
painful memories from the past for them both  
Disclaimer - Not my characters. I'm just using them for some fun.   
They'll be returned when I'm done.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tears of Yesterday  
by Nicky  
  
Jarod stumbles through the front door, his legs and lungs both   
burning from the intense workout he subjected himself to.   
Pretends like his last one always left him desperate for some sort   
of catharsis. A release of the pressure that had built up during   
the pretend. So he ran. He ran and he ran until his legs   
couldn't carry him anymore. He ran until all of the anguish he   
picked up from the pretend seeped out with each drop of sweat. He   
ran until he was himself again. But this time, he couldn't run   
far enough. There was no escape from this last pretend. Because   
it reached deep inside of him and grabbed a hold of a pain that   
was already present. A pain he was trying to forget.  
  
His aching muscles cried out for a hot, steamy shower and he   
eagerly relented. The warm spray gently massaged his body, easing   
some of the tension, but not enough. He was still wound up tight.   
He knew that eventually the pain would dissipate or that something   
else would come up and he'd forget about it. So until that time,   
he just had to keep himself busy to keep from going crazy. He   
picks up the phone and dials a number that's become very familiar   
to him.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answers.  
  
"Hi Zoe," Jarod greets.  
  
"Jarod," she says excitedly. "I was wondering when you'd be done   
with your latest thingy."  
  
"It's a pretend," he chuckles at her phrasing of his 'job'. It   
was hard explaining to her the things that he could do. But she   
seemed to accept it, along with the little time they got to spend   
together. "And yes, I'm done."  
  
"It was pretty bad, huh," she guesses. "You sound exhausted.   
Worn out."  
  
"It was. And I am," he confesses. "I could use a break. You   
want to meet somewhere?"  
  
"Jarod, you know you're always welcome here."  
  
"I know that, Zoe. But I can't bring that kind of trouble on you.   
After Lyle got to you that last time, we need to be more careful.   
Meeting at your place would be too dangerous," he insists. "How   
about we meet in paradise."  
  
"Ooh, sounds heavenly," she giggles. "What do you have in mind."  
  
"Barbados. Warm. Tropical. Beaches that go on forever. With   
water as blue as . . ." he ends off suddenly, ashamed that he was   
about to compare the beach to Miss Parker's eyes. He remembers   
first hearing about the beaches in the Caribbean. He was 14 years   
old. Miss Parker had been gone for about 2 weeks and he was   
beginning to worry about her. But she came back, happy and   
tanned, excitedly telling him about the cruise her father took her   
on. She told him about the endless beaches with the heavenly blue   
water. He could only imagine the water, but in his mind it only   
paled in comparison to her eyes. The first trip he ever made to   
the Caribbean after he escaped, he realized he was right. The   
water had nothing on her eyes.  
  
"Water as blue as what, Jarod?" she asks him.  
  
"Actually, I'll let you tell me, Zoe when we get there," he   
smiles, trying to shove the image of his huntress from his mind.   
"So, will you meet me?"  
  
"Of course I will, Jarod," she agrees. "I'll see you soon."  
  
They hang up the phone and Jarod busies himself to making the   
arrangements. This was just the type of diversion he needed. He   
just hoped that this trip would help him forget for a while.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sweetheart, I think it's a wonderful idea," Mr. Parker's voice   
booms. "You and Carson should get away."  
  
"You don't mind that I'm taking a vacation with him?" Miss Parker   
eyes her father curiously, wondering why he was making this so   
easy for her.  
  
"Angel, Carson is just the kind of man I've always wanted for you.   
I think a vacation would be nice for you both."  
  
"See, Parker. I told you it would be no problem," Carson said,   
kissing her hand gently. "So, what do you say?"  
  
"Okay," she tells him. "I'll go away with you."   
  
"Wonderful," her father grins. "Well, I have to go. Leave you   
two lovebirds alone." He stands to leave.  
  
"Actually, I have to be going, too," Carson announces. "I'll walk   
out with you, Mr. Parker." He kisses Miss Parker good night   
before leaving with her father.  
  
Miss Parker sits in the silence after they're gone, wondering if   
she was ready for this step with Carson. She met Carson Stone   
three months ago. She was instantly attracted to him. He was   
tall with dark hair and chocolate eyes that she couldn't resist.   
He was very charming and swept her off her feet. She knows that   
she doesn't love him. And she knows that she never will. But he   
makes her happy enough. And her father approves of him. At least   
she won't have to worry about finding him on her front porch with   
a bullet through his brain. She sighs and shakes herself before   
standing up. If she was going on this trip, she had much to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Barbados?" Miss Parker comments dryly when they land.  
  
"You sound disappointed," Carson pouts.  
  
"It's not that," she quickly says. "I love it here. I came here   
a long time ago when I was younger. But I haven't been back." Or   
couldn't come back, she thinks to herself. When she was about 12   
or 13, her father brought her on a trip out here. For two weeks   
she played in the sun, frolicked on the beach, and had a good   
time. She couldn't wait to get back to the Centre to tell Jarod   
all about it. And when she did, she was rewarded by the look on   
his face when she described it all. She vowed that day that she   
wouldn't come back unless she could bring him.   
  
"Well, how about we get settled into the beach house and then go   
out for some dinner and dancing," he suggests.  
  
"Sounds good," she says with a forced smile. Generally she   
enjoyed Carson's company. But lately, little things were starting   
to rub her the wrong way. As if some kind of radar on the inside   
of her was going off warning her about this guy. And it was a   
little disconcerting how well he got along with her father.  
  
Miss Parker pushes those thoughts out of her mind and follows   
Carson to the car. They arrive at the beach house and unpack.   
She dresses for dinner and two hours later, they're at the   
restaurant. That's when things start to go bad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Zoe, will you hurry up? I'm hungry," Jarod calls out to his   
companion. She'd been in the bathroom for almost an hour now,   
trying to get ready for dinner. "My friend will only be able to   
hold our reservation for so long."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," she says, stepping through the door. She   
pauses and lets him take in the sight of her, making a little turn   
for him to see it all.  
  
"Wow," Jarod says breathlessly. "You look great. Definitely   
worth the wait."  
  
"Thank you," she blushes. "Let's get going." She takes his hand   
and they leave the hotel. The restaurant is just down the beach,   
so they walk, enjoying the setting sun on the way.   
  
"Jarod," the host says when they arrive at the restaurant twenty   
minutes later. "I'm so glad you could make it. We almost had to   
give away your table to this one angry couple. I told them they   
had to wait, but the guy just got angry and tried to rough me up a   
bit. Luckily his lovely companion was just as scary as he was.   
She barked at him until he backed down."  
  
"Jameel, that's awful," Jarod sympathizes. "We didn't mean to   
cause you any trouble. But I'm glad we still have a table. Zoe   
and I are starved." Both men look appreciatingly at Zoe and smile   
at her.  
  
"Right this way." The host leads Jarod and Zoe through the   
crowded restaurant to a quiet table by the back deck. "How is   
this?"  
  
"This will be lovely. Thanks." Jarod says with a smile. He helps   
Zoe into her seat and they sit to enjoy the evening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker watches as Carson orders yet another drink. They were   
forced to wait at the bar until a table became available. Carson   
hadn't had the foresight to make reservations. She wanted to just   
go to another restaurant, but he insisted on staying, saying that   
this was the best in the area. After attempting to bully the   
host, they were banished to the bar.   
  
"Slow down on the drinks, Carson," she suggests. "We may be here   
awhile."  
  
"You're one to talk," he slurs. "You've had a few yourself."  
  
The drinks were fairly heavy on the rum. By the time she realized   
it, she had a pretty nice buzz going. But she's slowed down.   
Carson is still going and is starting to get drunk.  
  
"You don't want to cause another scene, do you? They may throw us   
out this time," she warns him. She couldn't believe how he   
erupted at the host earlier. If she hadn't yelled at him to back   
off, he probably would have put the poor man in the hospital.   
Carson had been angry with her interfering. And he was becoming   
nastier with each drink he took.  
  
"I caused the scene?" he asks, raising his voice some. He leans   
over until he's right in her face. "I wasn't the one to cause the   
scene. We should have been able to get a table. These island   
people should be happy that people like us are frequenting their   
establishments instead of making them stay in the back and cook   
for us."  
  
"You racist pig," she gasps, pushing him away from her. "I'm   
leaving now. And I don't ever want to hear from you again," she   
yells, causing a few of the patrons to look her way. She gets up   
to leave, but Carson grabs her arm, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"No Parker. You can't walk away from this. I own you," Carson   
sneers.   
  
"Get your hands off of me," she says icily. She reaches back for   
her gun, but realizes that she didn't have it on her. She was on   
vacation. She was supposed to be having fun. But this evening   
was starting to not be so fun. In fact, it was going from bad   
to worse. Before she could blink, she feels the sting of his free   
hand across her face. She attempts to fight back, but the alcohol   
in her system left her a step behind him. He had punched her   
several times before she finally delivered a blow, knocking him   
back a step. He stumbles and hits his head against the bar as he   
goes down, rendering him unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jarod, did you see that?" Zoe asks in shock. "I can't believe   
it. That guy just hit his date. She fought him back and he fell   
and hit his head."  
  
"They were fighting?" Jarod turns and looks at the situation at   
the bar and sees a crowd already surrounding the area. A waitress   
was putting ice on the woman's face and several of the men were   
trying to rouse the unconscious man on the floor. After the   
unsuccessful attempts, they ask if anyone's a doctor.  
  
"Zoe, see if you can get the woman out of here," Jarod says,   
turning back to the perky red head. "I'm going to go . . . take   
care of her date." His eyes cloud over with something dark. And   
even though he had every intention of making sure the man was okay   
health wise, he also planned on making sure the man never had the   
inclination to hit another woman again.  
  
He pushes his way through the crowd, a path being made for him   
when he tells them he's a doctor. He finds the man on the floor,   
just starting to come around. He looks around wildly, a little   
nervous at suddenly being the center of attention.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Just had a bit too much to drink. Fell off   
the stool," he covers.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" Jarod lifts the man's eyelids,   
checking to see if his pupils were dilated.  
  
"Carson. Carson Stone. I was here with a woman. Did you see   
where she went?"  
  
Jarod grits his teeth, trying hard to hold in his contempt for   
this man. But it was hard. He just couldn't understand why a man   
would ever do something like that to a woman. But at least the   
woman had fought back in this case. His last pretend was so   
disturbing because of the number of women he met who couldn't   
fight back. They couldn't stand up for themselves. Even more   
shocking was no matter how much he tried to help, the women ended   
up back with their abusive mates. That wouldn't happen in this   
case. He'd make sure of it.  
  
"Actually, I think she's in the restroom freshening up," Jarod   
tells him. "Why don't you go out on the back deck and wait for   
her. Get some fresh air."   
  
"That's a good idea. Thanks man," Carson says gratefully.  
  
Jarod's phony smile disappears as the man walks out the door. All   
he had to do now was get the woman out of here and then he'd come   
back to take care of her violent date.  
  
"Zoe," he whispers through the restroom door, knocking lightly on   
it. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"We'll be out in a minute," Zoe says, poking her head through the   
door.  
  
"Tell her that the coast is clear. She can get out of here   
without him seeing her."  
  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy. She's determined to   
face him. I think she's really going to hurt him. She keeps on   
mentioning something about her gun," Zoe tells him.   
  
"Miss, I don't think killing him is going to solve . . . " Jarod's   
thoughts freeze when the bathroom door opens, revealing the woman   
standing inside with Zoe. Three fist size bruises were situated   
around her face, starting to discolor her porcelain skin. One   
bruise was around her mouth. The others were around her eyes.   
Jarod locks on the woman's eyes, seeing straight into the one that   
wasn't swollen shut. He never thought he'd see her like that   
again.   
  
"He did that to you?" he gasps, slowly lifting a shaking hand to   
touch the one unbruised area on her face. He fights to hold in   
the tears, but they break loose, streaming wildly down his face.  
  
Miss Parker just stands there while a myriad of emotions race   
through her head. Disbelief at actually running into Jarod while   
on her vacation. After all the attempts at catching him, she just   
happens to meet up with him by chance. There's also shame, at   
having him see her like this. Grief over watching his forgotten   
torment return. And comfort from his presence. Her own tears   
start to flow at the gentleness of his touch and the sympathy in   
his eyes.  
  
"It looks a lot worse than it is," she tells him, trying to give   
him a reassuring smile. But it's too late. She can see that   
something dark has overcome him. His eyes were filled with   
vengeance. It was like something in him just snapped.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," he growls.  
  
"Jarod," Zoe calls out to him. She was shocked at the   
transformation that took place right before her eyes. First he   
was crying over this woman's injuries. She knew he was sensitive   
about things like that, so it wasn't so strange. But all of a   
sudden, anger took over. And she actually believed he would kill   
that man. "Jarod come back," she calls again. But he's already   
gone out to the deck to get Carson.  
  
"We have to stop him," Miss Parker pleads desperately. She knew   
the look in Jarod's eye, too. She could see he was out for blood.   
But only she and Jarod knew the real reason why. She grabs Zoe's   
hand and they take off after Jarod. When they get out to the   
deck, the men are gone. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Out on the beach," Zoe screams. Jarod was on top of Carson,   
throwing endless punches before finally wrapping his hands around   
his throat. He begins to squeeze, not letting up when the man   
begins to struggle for breath.  
  
"Jarod," Zoe yells. "Stop. Don't kill him." The women continue   
to run until they reach Jarod and Carson. "Jarod," she yells one   
last time, but with no effect. It was like he didn't even hear   
her.  
  
"Stop this, Jarod," Miss Parker pleads, grabbing his hand. Jarod   
stops squeezing just as Carson loses consciousness. He looks down   
at what he's done and breaks down in sobs. Miss Parker pulls him   
off of Carson and embraces him. Cradling him in her arms, she   
runs one hand through his hair and the other up and down his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sobs. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"He's alive," Zoe announces after checking for a pulse. "He's   
just unconscious." Sirens blare in the distance and they realize   
that someone had alerted the authorities. Zoe looks at the two   
people clinging so tightly that they almost seemed like one   
person. She wondered who this woman was that could affect Jarod   
so deeply in such a short period of time. He's never opened up to   
Zoe that much.  
  
"Jarod, look at me," Miss Parker orders, lifting his head up to   
meet her eyes. "I'm fine. See for yourself. I'm okay."  
  
"He hurt you," Jarod whimpers. "I wanted to kill him. I can't   
take it when anyone hurts you, Miss Parker." Jarod's tears start   
again as he falls back into her arms. This time, her own tears   
mix along with his.  
  
Zoe watches the whole scene in shock. It becomes clear to her   
that Jarod not only knew this woman, but that he cared very deeply   
for her. And by the way she was holding him, she cared for him as   
well. Zoe suddenly felt out of place.  
  
The ambulance finally arrives and tends to Carson. They take one   
look at Miss Parker's face and insists she goes along with them.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere without him," she insists.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll ride along with him in the other ambulance," Zoe   
assures her.  
  
Miss Parker reluctantly releases Jarod from her embrace and goes   
with the paramedics. Another team swoops in on Jarod and begin   
treating him for shock. Miss Parker keeps his eye contact for as   
long as she can until her ambulance zooms down the beach. She   
sends up a prayer, begging God to help Jarod through this one more   
time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the hospital, the doctors treat Carson and Miss Parker while   
the police question them. Carson's taken away to jail when the   
whole story about his assault comes out and Miss Parker is told   
she's free to go. She goes to the admission's desk and attempts   
to track down Jarod, which is a difficult task since he has no   
last name. She was about to get agitated when Zoe bounces down   
the hall.  
  
"Miss Parker?" she asks tentatively. "Jarod's down here. He's   
been asking for you."  
  
Miss Parker glares one last time at the nurse at the desk before   
hurrying to where Zoe was pointing. The women quietly walk in the   
room and stand by Jarod's bed. The doctors had to sedate him and   
he was still sleeping. Miss Parker brushes a lock of hair out of   
his eyes, lightly grazing her fingers across his forehead.  
  
"How long have you two known each other," Zoe finally asks,   
breaking the silence.  
  
"All our lives almost," Miss Parker tells her. She pulls a chair   
close to the bed and sits down. She takes Jarod's hand in her   
own, not wanting to lose contact.  
  
"Jarod was locked away when he was younger. So that means you   
must know him from that horrible place," Zoe concludes. "Are you   
the one he keeps on running from?" Zoe casts an accusatory glare   
in her direction. Miss Parker can only nod her head in shame.  
  
"I think you should leave," Zoe orders. Miss Parker stares in   
defiance for a moment before Zoe becomes more forceful. "Now,   
Miss Parker. I know about you people. I don't think you want me   
calling the police, do you?"  
  
Miss Parker sighs in resignation. The truth was, she's done   
nothing but hurt Jarod. He seems to have found someone who can   
make him happy. Someone who can look after him. Zoe was right.   
She shouldn't even be there. She didn't belong. Miss Parker   
looks one last time at Jarod and kisses his forehead before   
heeding Zoe's wishes and leaving. She manages to wait until she   
got outside the room before the tears fall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod's agitation wakes Zoe, who was sleeping uncomfortably in the   
chair next to him. He's flailing in the bed and she's afraid he's   
going to hurt himself. Suddenly, he sits straight up and his eyes   
pop open.   
  
"Miss Parker," he gasps, over and over. "Miss Parker, I'm sorry.   
I'm so sorry," he sobs.  
  
"Jarod, wake up," Zoe shakes him. "It's okay. You're okay."  
  
Jarod opens his eyes and sees Zoe smiling down at him. He scans   
the room looking for someone else.  
  
"Is she here?" Jarod asks her, his sad face looking like a little   
boy who lost his favorite blankie.  
  
"Jarod, I told her she shouldn't be here," Zoe tells him. "I sent   
her away."  
  
"I can understand that. But I need to see her," he begs.  
  
"Jarod."  
  
"Zoe, please," he begs.  
  
Zoe just stomps off in a huff, going out in the hall to try to   
find the doctor who treated Miss Parker in the emergency room.   
Maybe he'd know how to contact her. She didn't expect on running   
into Miss Parker in the hallway, however.  
  
"You're still here," Zoe snaps. "Well, that's good because he   
wants to see you. And against my better judgment, I told him I'd   
come get you. Don't you hurt him," Zoe warns.   
  
Miss Parker walks around the protective woman and goes into the   
room. Zoe follows her in and stands by the door, ready to toss   
Miss Parker out if necessary.   
  
"Jarod, are you alright?" Miss Parker asks with much concern.  
  
"I'm better. Now that I know you're okay. I can't believe I let   
him hurt you. I always let them hurt you," he blames himself.  
  
"Don't do this, Jarod," she gently scolds. "None of it was your   
fault. Carson was the one who hurt me. You had nothing to do   
with it."  
  
"Thomas was a nice guy. I knew he'd never hurt you. I thought   
you two could be happy. But you ended up hurt anyway."  
  
"But I was happy, Jarod. And you made that possible by sending   
Thomas to me. When we love somebody, we run the risk of losing   
them. When are you going to realize that you're not to blame for   
what the Centre does? You weren't responsible for my getting   
shot. You almost lost everything trying to help me. I even   
stopped blaming you for Mama's death. You helped me survive that.   
You were the one there for me everyday."  
  
"I should have known about Carson. I should have been able to   
stop him. You shouldn't have been hurt like that. Not again," he   
says with a few tears starting to fall. "Not like before."  
  
"Jarod, that wasn't your fault, either. And you couldn't stop it.   
You were just a little boy." She cups his cheek, wiping away the   
tears as they fell.  
  
"But it's like you said, Miss Parker. I was the one who helped   
you survive that place after your mother died. I should have been   
able to protect you from those sweepers. If I hadn't tried to run   
away . . ."  
  
"Stop, Jarod," she says, putting her finger to his lips. "Those   
sweepers may have caught me helping you escape. But it wasn't   
your fault that they beat me. You were beaten pretty badly as   
well if I remember correctly. You *were* trying to protect me."  
  
"Do you know what it was like for me when you came out of that   
bathroom last night? It was like we were kids again. The bruises   
were the same. And I felt the same anger and hatred rise up in   
me. I just wanted to punish whoever had hurt you like that. I   
almost killed a man, Miss Parker." Jarod sits up in the bed and   
pulls Miss Parker into his arms. They sit together, holding each   
other for a while. Crying silent tears of past hurt that they   
desperately needed to let go. Miss Parker looks across the room   
and sees a dejected Zoe still standing by the door. She remembers   
her vow from the previous night to allow Jarod to be happy.  
  
Jarod groans in protest when Miss Parker pulls herself from his   
arms. Inwardly, she lets out the same protest, but had to be   
strong on the outside.  
  
"Jarod, it's time we got over this. It's time we healed," she   
told him. "I think Zoe can help you. She cares a lot about you."   
She leans down and captures his lips with hers for a repeat   
performance of that innocent kiss they shared two decades prior.   
She forces herself to stop the kiss before she was tempted to go   
further.  
  
"Take care of him," she begs Zoe as she walks past the woman.   
"He's one of a kind." She pauses when she reaches the door and   
turns back to look at him one last time. "Be happy my friend,"   
she whispers before finally leaving. 'Be happy, my love' she   
cries to herself as she runs from the hospital.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker sits out on the beach, staring out at the water as the   
sun sets. She retrieved her things from Carson's beach house and   
found a hotel to stay at the rest of her trip. She tried hard not   
to think about Jarod, but it was difficult. It's been five days since   
she said good-bye. She knew she'd eventually catch up with him   
one day, but she had no real intentions of trying to take him back   
to the Centre. Not anymore.  
  
The sun is finally laid to rest and she can practically hear the   
sizzle as it dips into the water out on the horizon. A sadness   
comes over her as she realizes this marks the end of her journey   
there. She was leaving to go back to Blue Cove in the morning,   
and hopefully leaving behind an era of painful memories.   
  
"I once heard of a beautiful sunset before," a deep voice from   
behind her rings out. "The reality still doesn't compare to how   
that little girl saw it."  
  
"Jarod?" she gasps, turning around to come face to face with the   
man.  
  
"You see, I had never seen a sunset before that day. And the way   
she described it to me, it seemed like the most amazing sight I   
could imagine. She said that one day, the man of her dreams would   
kiss her, just as the sun kissed the ocean and she'd know they'd   
be together forever. That very day after she left, I promised   
myself that I'd find her a sunset just as she described. Then I'd   
take her into my arms and make her dreams come true."  
  
"Jarod, those were just the childish ramblings of kids. We've   
grown up since th . . " She's stopped by the force of his mouth   
meeting her own. Shock and disbelief soon melt away to passion as   
she begins to kiss him back. Her hands clasp behind his neck,   
pulling him closer to her until there's not an inch of her body   
not touching his.  
  
Slowly, he pulls away, peeling his face from hers, but still   
making eye contact. He stares deep into her eyes and realizes for   
the first time ever that there's love there. The same love he   
knows is reflected in his own eyes.  
  
"Now we have to be together forever, Miss Parker," he gasps, still   
trying to catch his breath from the kiss before.  
  
"Forever's a long time, Jarod," she says with a smile. "Think you   
can put up with me for that long?"  
  
He finds her mouth again and gives her another sweet kiss, his   
gentleness bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"Forever and longer," he promises. "My heart belongs to you - and   
only you - for always."  
  
"I love you," she whispers, more sure of that than she'd ever been   
of anything in her entire life. She'd never been able to say   
those words. Not even with Thomas until it was too late. But   
that's because it's never been so right. Not how it is with   
Jarod. "I've always loved you. And I always will."  
  
They seal their vows with a kiss, the sunset no longer marking the   
end of a sad journey, but the beginning of a happy one.  
  
The end . . . for now  
Stay tuned for Tears of Yesterday II  
  
Feedback please ! ! ! 


End file.
